


And You'll Miss It, Someday

by jakia



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakia/pseuds/jakia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic.  In the middle of dinner one evening, Burt and Carole get a phone call from Kurt, who has some surprising (but good!) news.  Fluff.  So sweet it'll make your teeth hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You'll Miss It, Someday

Kurt didn’t usually call at dinner time.  Sure, he called home, often and at random hours, but normally not while people were eating.  So when Burt saw that the call was from Kurt, he knew it had to be important.

 

He sat down his fork, and answered the phone.  “Hey Bud.  What’re you doing?”

 

“At the moment?” Kurt laughed quietly through the phone.  “Holding your granddaughter.”

 

Burt dropped his phone into the mashed potatoes on his plate.  Carole squeezed his hand from across the table and asked him quietly what was wrong.

 

_Good news_ , he mouthed, wiping his phone off as best he could with a paper napkin.  “Kurt, you still there?”

 

“Yeah Dad, I’m here.”  He could practically hear Kurt grin through the phone.  “Did you drop your phone again?”

 

“Yep, right into the mashed potatoes.  I’m just glad I didn’t lose you,” Burt laughed, still awkwardly trying to wipe off his phone and talk at the same time.  “I’m going to put you on speaker phone, okay?  Carole’s here.”

 

“Hi Carole,” Kurt laughed happily the second the speaker phone clicked on.  “You’re a grandma.”

 

Now it was Carole’s turn to squeal loudly.  “Oh my  _God_ , when did that happen?”

 

“This afternoon,” Kurt told them.  “We got a call—well, Blaine did, I was at work—from the adoption agency this afternoon.  They had twins for adoption and they wanted someone to take them both so they didn’t have to separate them.  So we talked it over and, well,” Kurt was smiling again, and Burt could hear him cooing at something in the background.  “We’ve got twins.  A boy and a girl.”

 

“That’s amazing, Kurt!” Carole squealed again.  “Congratulations!”

 

“Yep, congrats, kid.” Burt smiled, rubbing his bald head.  “Though I have to admit, I’m a little surprised by this.  I didn’t even know you and Blaine were trying to adopt.”

 

“We didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up, you know?” Kurt defended himself quietly.  “I mean, the adoption process is supposed to take  _years_ , right?  That’s what they tell everyone.  So we didn’t tell anybody, and now,” he laughed again, cooing at what must be a little princess in his arms.  “Now we’ve got twins.”

 

“What’re they’re names?”

 

“Tentatively?  Elizabeth Marie and Elijah Burt Hummel,” Kurt told them happily.  “I say tentatively though, because Blaine sort of wants us to wait and make sure they fit their names before we make it official.” Kurt cooed louder, and this time Burt heard a soft, feminine baby’s laugh from the other end of the line.  “But between the three of us, I think she’s  _definitely_  an Elizabeth.”

 

Burt smiled fondly, squeezing Carole’s hand.  “Where’s Blaine and the boy?  You said his name’s Elijah, right?”

 

“Yeah, or Eli for short.  I kind of just like Eli, myself, so we might change it.  And they’re both sort of dead to the world right now—Blaine had to run around all day and buy baby things, we literally had  _nothing_ —so he kinda collapsed as soon as we brought the babies home, and Eli must have thought his Daddy made an awfully good pillow because he fell asleep right on top of him.”  He heard another baby giggle and the sound of Kurt blowing raspberries on her stomach.  “Not Elizabeth, though—I think she’s decided that sleep sounds  _awfully_  boring, and would rather stay up and talk to her grandparents.” They heard the phone move around a bit, and then “Say hi to Grandma and Grandpa, baby girl.”

 

They heard a little more baby gargling; Carole put a hand to her heart.  “She’s just  _precious_ , Kurt.”

 

Burt smiled fondly, wishing he could see the kids for himself.  He still couldn’t quite believe they were there.  “What do they look like?”

 

“Oh,  _Dad_ ,” Kurt was crying now, but it was a happy sort of cry, like he couldn’t quite believe he could be so lucky.  “They look like ours.”

 

“That’s because they  _are_  yours, kiddo.”

 

“No, I mean,” Kurt laughed again, and Burt could hear him wiping his eyes.  “They look like  _us._   Like me and Blaine.  They aren’t, of course, that would be  _impossible_ , and the resemblance will probably fade as they get older—I’ve already read that baby’s eyes change color as they get older, and—“

 

“Specifics, Kurt?”

 

“Right.”  Kurt stopped himself-mid rant.  “Black hair.  Like, pitch-black, poofy hair.  Oh man, we are going to have fun with their hair if it stays curly when they get older.  Pale skin, and just the  _prettiest_  blue eyes.  They aren’t identical, though—they’ve got different noses, and I think Lizzie’s face is a little thinner.  And I know Eli is heavier but Lizzie is longer—hang on, I’ve got their exact measurements somewhere—oh, here they are!  Elijah is six pounds, seven ounces, and thirteen inches long, and Lizzie is six pounds, three ounces, but fourteen inches long.”

 

“They sound  _beautiful._ ”  Carole cooed.

“Wait, what am I thinking?  I have a cell phone, I can just send you a picture!” Kurt laughed.  “Hang on, let me take a picture for you guys.  Smile, baby girl!”

 

They waited for a few minutes, just holding each other’s hands and listening to Kurt run around his New York apartment.

 

“Right, I’m sending you three pictures: there’s one of just Lizzie, one of just Eli, and one of Eli and Blaine that Blaine didn’t want me to send because his hair is messy and he’s covered in baby drool, but it’s  _adorable_  so I’m sending it anyway.”

 

Suddenly, Carole’s phone buzzed with a message.  They huddled together and looked at their brand new grandbabies with joy.  “Oh, Kurt, they’re _beautiful_.”

 

“You did good, Buddy.” Burt commented with pride.  “They’re gorgeous little things.  That little girl of yours is going to be a  _heartbreaker_.”

 

Burt could hear Kurt smile softly on the other side.  “We did do good, didn’t we?  I know I’m awfully fond of them.”

 

“You do realize me and Carole are going to be on the first flight to New York tonight, right?” Burt told his son happily.  “And if they’re all booked up, then we’re going to be driving up there as soon as we can.”

 

“I figured as much.” Kurt admitted.  “Just let me know if I need to come pick you up at the airport or whatever.  And since I’ll be seeing you soon, I’m going to let you go now—I literally have to call every single person that I know, and that’s going to take, well, half the night.” Kurt giggled.  “And maybe see if I can if I can get little miss here to go to sleep.”

 

They heard a sharp burst of tears that no doubt came from Elizabeth.  “Okay, okay, I get it, I’m sorry, sleep is bad, playing with Daddy’s scarf is good, it’s okay, we don’t have to cry now.” They heard some fumbling, which was no doubt Kurt trying to juggle a newborn and a cell phone at the same time.  “Love you guys! See you soon!”

  
“Will do.  And Kurt?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“Have fun,” Burt smiled sadly.  “You’ll miss this, someday.”

 

* * *

 

END


End file.
